Sir Isabella Abigail Charisma Hellsing
by Dark Alchemist7
Summary: What is Bella wasn't as helpless as we thought? what if she was a knight and 2nd in line to Hellsing. After edward leaves her in New moon she travels back to England! What happens when the Cullens see her again!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sob*

"I don't love you", he said.  
>My mind almost shut down, I didn't listen to anything else he said; and then he left.<br>After am found me I was in my room when Charlie came in.  
>"Bella?", he asked.<br>"Yeah, Charlie.", I dropped my act.  
>"I was thinking, because you're so upset, why don't you go back to England?", he said.<br>"That's a good Idea.", I replied, "I'll start packing."  
>A FEW DAYS LATER<br>I was at the Seattle Airport; surprisingly I couldn't wait to get away. "Bye Charlie!", I said as he hugged me.  
>I stepped onto the plane; I had a layover in Philadelphia; then went directly to England. Sadly it takes 6 hours to get to Philly, and then 7 hours to get to England. So 13 hours on a plane, joy.<br>Almost as soon as the plane took off I began to reminisce. I wasn't honest to the Cullens, Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents. Truthfully I've never even lived with Renee. Charlie was a friend of my family's. My real name is actually; Sir Isabella Abigail Charisma Hellsing. No, I'm not a boy; I was inducted as a knight at 14. My sister is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, she's 22. When we were younger; I was 9, Integra was 13; we "stumbled" upon Alucard and now he has been serving the Hellsing family. My father ,Arthur, died when I was 9 and my mother died when I was a baby. Integra now runs the Hellsing Organization. She wanted me to move to the U.S. for awhile because there were a lot of vampires in England recently. So, she called in a favor to Charlie and I took on the persona as his daughter. I missed my "family" terribly. Walter is like a Grandfather to me; Alucard is more like a Big Brother; Seras was like another sister.  
>I couldn't wait to go home. It would get my mind off him.<br>Integra's POV  
>I couldn't wait to see my sister. It's only been a couple months since I saw her but we've almost never were apart. I looked at Alucard, who was staring at the baggage claim. Soon, I saw her. I tried to wait patiently. When she saw me she ran to me and hugged me so tight.<br>"Hey Bella," I said.  
>"Hello, Integra.", she replied. I saw Alucard walk over with Bella's luggage.<br>"Hello, mini.", he said. Alucard always called he that cause he thought she was like a mini-me, haha that's from Austin Powers. We walked to the limo and piled in.  
>"Mini, you smell like a vampire?", he looked at Bella curiously. I was shocked Bella knew the dangers of being around vampires!<br>BELLA'S POV  
>They knew! I started to panic, but I calmed down and decided to lie.<br>"Really?", I said trying to sound confused.  
>"You're lying.", Alucard said while he smirked.<br>"I fell in love with a vampire! OK!", I yelled.  
>Alucard looked shocked and then he smiled softly.<br>"B-But… what happened?", Integra asked, I have never seen my sister stutter that way since she became the head of the Hellsing Organization.  
>"He, and his family were living in Forks. But then he left me, he said he didn't love me anymore.", I said.<br>"Oh Bella. I'm sorry.", Integra said. They dropped the subject.  
>We walked into the family mansion and almost immediately saw Walter.<br>"Walter!", I yelled as I ran up to hug him.  
>"Hello, Sir Bella. Afternoon tea is ready would you like some?", He asked.<br>"Yes, please.", I said as I walked with my sister to the parlor.  
>ONE YEAR LATER<br>Edward's POV  
>I missed Bella so much. I lied to her because I didn't want to hurt her. Since we left no one was the same. Esme locks herself in her and Carlisle's room; Carlisle spent a lot of time at the hospital; Rosalie doesn't make snide remarks or smiles anymore; Emmett doesn't joke; Jasper is almost silent now; Alice doesn't go shopping a lot; and I don't play my piano. Everyone was sitting in the living room, which is rare for all of us to be in the same room anymore, watching TV. I was too distracted with my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone. Jasper stood up. " Why the hell did we leave!", he yelled. His outburst startled all of us.<br>"What?", I asked, confused.  
>"Why did we leave Bella!", he was glaring at me now.<br>I was enraged. I stood up angrily. "What do you mean 'Why?' you know damn well why!".  
>Jasper's face flickered. He was now immensely upset with himself.<br>"Edward!", Esme scolded.  
>"We all left to protect Bella!", I said.<br>"Yeah, and now we're all miserable because of it.", Rosalie said.  
>Soon everyone was yelling at each other. It at least went on for 5 minutes until Carlisle stepped in.<br>"Everyone calm down, NOW!", he yelled, he never raised his voice. Everyone stopped immediately and sat back down.  
>"Now I know you're all blaming yourselves and each other for us leaving Forks, but you need to put that aside for now. We have been invited to visit The Hellsing Organization. They don't kill all vampires just the bad ones and apparently they have three vampires working for them.", he told us, "So go get packed, we'll be staying there for about half the year."<br>Everyone trudged upstairs to get packed.


End file.
